


Whatever You Want

by mrhd



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Identity Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: Dick is Batman now, but he still flirts with Jason on instinct. It's a bit weird now, in costume, but also hot.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 212





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Identity porn throughout, including flirting with the idea of a Batman fucking a Robin.

There’s someone trailing him.

Jason can hear them on the rooftops behind him, which means that they’re just as acrobatic and prone to roofs as he is. Which doesn’t leave a lot of options. He hops up to the top of a watertower, waiting, but a batarang clatters harmlessly at his boot anyways.

“Missed, Dickiebird,” he calls.

“Code names,” he hears from below him.

He looks down, over the edge and sees Robin too, crossing arms and scowling.

Batman is standing next to him, but he’s grinning, visible on the exposed part of his face. It’s a weird expression to see on the Batman.

“Come on down, Hood,” he says.

“What’s going on, Bats?” Jason asks. “Need a voice modulator to help you with that growl?”

“Shut up,” Dick says, shoving Jason lightly. “My growl is fine.”

“It should be deeper,” Damian says.

“See, even the brat agrees with me.”

“His voice was deeper than mine,” Dick says with a frown. “I can’t do anything about that.”

“Damn, and don’t fucking pout. It looks weird,” Jason adds, flicking Dick in the side of the cowl. It’s weird, being on eye level with Dick, not needing to reach down to tease him. There’s lifts in his boots, significant ones. There is only so much they can do about the fact that Dick is built completely different from Bruce, only so much they can disguise, but Batman suddenly losing several inches of height isn’t something that would have gone unnoticed.

“I do not look weird,” Dick whines.

“Don’t whine either,” Jason says. “You’re not very good at this whole Batman thing.”

“That what I said,” Damian grumbles.

“You shut up too,” Dick says, giving the boy a light shove as well.

“Tch,” Damian says. “Why did you have us follow Hood anyways? He’s not doing anything.”

Jason would be offended, but, well, he _hadn’t_ been doing anything. Mostly just taking a few last laps around the city before he went home, making sure everything was quiet, quiet for Gotham.

Dick shrugs. “We weren’t doing anything either. Thought we should check in.”

“Check in?” Jason teases on instinct. “Or check me _out_ , hm?”

Dick’s stance loosens, his hip cocks out and he smiles again. It’s the smile he wears when he flirts, and Jason should be used to it, and usually it makes heat spark down his spine, but under Batman’s cowl it just looks…wrong. Jason makes a face, and he’s glad Dick can’t see it behind his helmet.

“Maybe,” Dick says, a lilt in his voice, and that’s weird too. “Would like to check you out further later tonight.”

“Gross,” Damian complains.

“Sorry,” Jason says, “but I’m not really into Batman.”

Dick pouts again, still playful. “No?” he says.

“No,” Jason says, more seriously. “Sorry, Dick. This is…weird.”

Dick frowns. “You don’t like it?” he asks, looking down at the suit almost self-consciously.

Jason feels a little bad, because it’s not like Dick looks bad as the Bat. He just…looks like Batman, and Jason might have a lot of issues, but whatever hero crush he’d had on Batman as a kid had disappeared once he’d met Bruce. And had transferred over to Nightwing, of course. “I didn’t say it was bad,” he offers. “Just not what I’m into. I’m more of a Nightwing guy, myself.”

That gets Dick to laugh, and Damian to groan.

“You mean you don’t want to see bat dick?” Dick asks, like an idiot, laughing again at his own bad joke.

Jason scoffs but he can’t help laughing as Damian makes angry shrieking noises and shoves at Dick.

“That was terrible,” Jason complains. “Besides, like I said, thinking about your cock is just weird now.”

Damian makes another angry noise and glares in Jason’s direction.

Jason ignores him and grins at Dick. “Maybe if you take the lifts off it’ll break the illusion,” he says.

It’s Dick’s turn to make an angry noise, reaching out to shove Jason lightly.

“What?” Jason asks, laughing. “You’re fun size. My short boyfriend.”

Damian makes another disgusted, grumpy noise. “Stop flirting!” he demands.

Dick ignores him, smiling at Jason again. “I am tall!” he argues. “For a gymnast.”

Jason scoffs because Dick can’t see him rolling his eyes. He reaches out to pat Dick’s head, but Dick dodges.

“Asshole,” Dick says fondly.

“ _Batman_ ,” Damian says pointedly, “we are on the job.”

“Don’t worry, Robin,” Dick says patting his head.

Damian scowls and bats at Dick’s hand. “Let’s go,” he insists, shoving at Dick again.

“Fine, fine,” Dick says. “Meet me back at the cave, Hood.”

“No, don’t,” Damian snaps, shoving at Dick again.

“Be nice, little Robin,” Dick says.

Damian punches him and gives up on trying to shove Dick off the roof, dodging around him and going to leap off himself.

Dick catches him by the cape. “No suicide today,” he says.

“I was going to grapple!” Damian complains. “You’re too busy flirting to do your job!”

“I said we’ll go,” Dick says. He shoves Damian a little and makes for the edge of the roof. “Tonight, Hood,” he says before they leap.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason agrees, waving a hand no one can see, his smile hidden under his helmet.

* * *

When Bruce was Batman, Jason had mostly avoided the Batcave. He hadn’t felt welcome, hadn’t felt like he belonged there. And the tension between him and rest of the family had been too unpleasant to bear, even though Dick did his best to mediate. Jason much prefers his own safehouses and his own apartment, or even Dick’s apartment, but, since Dick’s taken the cowl he’s started to come around a bit more.

There’s still friction with his replacement, who doesn’t trust Jason, who refuses to be around Dick and Damian, though Jason isn’t sure exactly what that’s about. He thinks that the replacement might feel, well, replaced, another new Robin on the scene, and it does give Jason a sort of violent satisfaction. But Dick seems to have actually had an effect on the demon spawn, he might still be angry and rude, but not outright hostile.

He glares at Jason when he enters with Dick, just about a minute after Jason. “Slowpokes,” Jason says, sitting on the top of one of the Batmobiles, helmet and mask next to him.

“You did not state your intent to race,” Damian says.

Dick laughs and manages ruffle the kid’s hair briefly before Damian ducks away angrily. “You did well tonight, Robin, go ahead and get some sleep.”

Damian looks at him suspiciously for a bit but eventually nods. “Alright,” he says. As he trots off Dick pulls back the cowl, and shakes his head, letting his hair fluff out. He smiles, and even with the makeup smeared around his eyes it’s Dick, and Jason relaxes and smiles back.

He slides off the car and approaches him, Dick meeting him in the middle. “Hey,” Dick says. “Still think it’s weird?”

“No,” Jason says, placing his hand on Dick’s jaw. It’s still weird not to have to reach down, to bend his neck to look in Dick’s eyes.

“So, you’ll kiss me?” Dick says, that little smile on his face.

Jason kisses him in answer, Dick’s mouth wet and hot. Dick is good at kissing, infuriatingly so, he likes to spend hours on it, just lazily kissing, making out, driving Jason insane with his mouth, refusing to move forward.

But it seems like he intends to move forward tonight, because he’s sliding his leg in between Jason’s, pressing up against his crotch. He drifts his hands down too, sliding them under the hem of Jason’s jacket. One of them settles at the small of Jason’s back, and the other grabs his ass.

This is much better, Dick’s familiar taste in his mouth, his smell. It’s a bit different now, notes of leather and metal from the Batsuit alongside the smell of Dick’s sweat, the remnants of his aftershave and deodorant and soap. Jason grabs his hair and tilts his head more, licking further into Dick’s mouth, but Dick pushes him back.

He’s smiling again, but not playful this time, just sex and desire and lust. It makes heat flood Jason’s stomach, makes him shiver, makes his brain switch gears, makes him think about dropping to his knees. But Dick hasn’t said anything yet.

“Gonna fuck me, Dickie?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Dick says. His voice is deeper than normal with arousal, but it’s not the growl of the Batman, something that’s all Dick.

“Then come on,” Jason challenges.

Dick responds, crowding even further into Jason’s space, grabbing him by the hair, crashing their mouths together.

It’s different angle, meeting each other straight on, Jason’s neck isn’t bent downwards, and Dick isn’t pressing up into him from his toes, Dick even showing off his current height by tilting Jason’s head back a bit, dominating the kiss, controlling it, his grips on Jason’s hair and hip tight and firm.

Jason’s lightheaded by the time they’re done but Dick just looks hungry, stripping Jason’s jacket off and tossing it away. He grips Jason’s shoulder, the gauntlets digging in hard, even through Jason’s armor. Dick walks him back into the wall of the cave, slamming him against it, crowding Jason back against it.

It’s extraordinarily hot. Jason can feel his cock hardening in his pants, getting uncomfortable. He drops his hands to his belt and raises an eyebrow at Dick in question.

“Yeah,” Dick says, his voice dark and deep. “Get naked, Jay.”

Jason undoes his belt, Dick watching him, eyes intense. Jason undoes the button and the fly next, on purpose, framing his bulging cock as he works on unclasping his holsters.

Dick decides to help, undoing the one on Jason’s left leg and Jason does his right. It’s only ever when Dick is undressing him that Jason wishes he had less places to put things in his outfit. Finally they get Jason’s pants pooled around his ankles, and Dick is bent a bit, but he’s not undoing Jason’s boots, just running his hands up and down Jason’s legs, brushing against the hair squeezing against the muscles.

Jason groans.

“Fuck,” Dick says. He’s staring at Jason’s cock, intense still.

He licks his lips and Jason’s cock jumps.

Dick swoops back into Jason’s space, pressing his legs apart with his own, the cool, firm, armor on his legs a shock against Jason’s warm skin.

Jason moans and spreads his legs farther. “Dick,” he gasps.

Dick grabs his hips and spins him. Jason expects for him to push him into the wall, but instead Dick pulls his hips back, Jason’s bare ass pressing against the unyielding armor of the crotch of the Batsuit. The idea makes Jason groan once again, he can’t help it, and he can feel himself flushing. He’d had a crush on Batman as a kid, of course he did. As a street kid, and a petty thief he’d been equally in fear and awe of the Bat. And when he’d met Bruce, when he’d become Robin, his feelings had shifted, he’d wanted to please him so much, wanted to belong. But when his hormones had hit, it had been Nightwing they had focused themselves on, in the form fitting, deeply cut costume. It had been Dick, who was always reaching out, ruffling Jason’s hair, putting an arm around him, sitting beside him. He had been nice, and helpful, the opposite of Bruce and Jason had been so enamored it had embarrassed him. Angered him, sometimes, especially because he’d wanted Dick to be around more than Dick had been around.

Dick pushes on his back, laying Jason out forward.

Jason takes the hint and braces himself against the wall with his arm, back arched, his ass out for Dick.

Dick groans and runs a hand across Jason’s ass before smacking it.

He’s not gentle, and he even still has the gloves on, Kevlar and leather, and the cave echoes with the sound.

Jason groans too, heat washing over his whole body, his ass throbbing, especially when Dick squeezes it again. Bent over in the Batcave, his ass out, the unmistakable looming presence of _the Batman_ behind him, and knowing that it’s _Dick_ behind him, is baking Jason’s brain light up with excited signals. He’s used to being bigger than Dick, used to having Dick’s slight frame pressed against him, used to tilting his head down, to bending his neck and scrunching his shoulders. He’s used to Dick in his Nightwing costume, tight and form-fitting, still Kevlar but thinner fabric, thin enough that pressed as close as they can be Jason can feel the warmth of Dick’s body through it. It adds a bit to him, adds bulk and his boots add height, but this is different. The Batman is large and imposing, and Dick’s suit has been bulked out, extra pads and armor to absorb the extra hits he’s been taking, unused to the reduced level of mobility, and to give the illusion that it’s someone bigger in the suit, that Bruce Wayne may be dead but that Batman hasn’t changed. The boots, of course, and the lifts inside them, add several inches to Dick’s height, making him just about even with Jason. With Jason bent over, Dick is looming, a dark shadow, looking and seeming as dangerous as he usually is, and it makes Jason’s gut clench.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Jason gasps.

Dick growls a little, running his hand down Jason’s ass again, gloved fingers slipping into Jason’s crack.

“Yes,” Jason gaps, shivering a little. “Keep the gloves on.”

“Heh,” Dick laughs. “Want to be fucked by Batman, little Robin? I can do that.”

Jason doesn’t have time to respond, because Dick has shoved the fingers of his right hand into Jason’s mouth.

“Get them wet, little wing,” he says.

Jason moans around them, drooling. The gloves make Dick’s fingers thick, and just the three of them has his mouth stretching. They don’t taste good, mostly of leather and a little bit of dirt and the oil the grapple guns use, but the feel of the rough grip patterns against his tongue more than makes up for it. He hears Dick rustling behind him and Jason scrapes his teeth across the pads of the glove, wondering if Dick can even feel it.

“Shh, little wing,” he says. “Just getting the lube.”

Jason groans. If Dick has lube in his utility belt it’s because he took it out on patrol with him, that he’d planned this, hoped for it.

Dick drizzles the cool lube down Jason’s crack and Jason groans again, muffled and messy against the fingers in his mouth.

But then Dick is removing them and all Jason can do is pant, chin wet with his own drool as Dick drags his fingers along the lube in his crack.

He pushes his first finger in and it’s thick and rough, and entirely something new. Jason makes a shivering kind of moan at the sensation.

“Good?” Dick asks? His voice is low and rough with arousal, but Jason can still tell that it’s genuine concern.

“Good,” he pants.

Dick leans over him, blanketing Jason with his body, and isn’t that a sensation, and one that’s usually reversed. Dick kisses at the end of Jason’s hairline, just above the turtleneck part of his armor. “I’ve got you, Jaybird,” he says.

“I know,” Jason says. “I know. Good to me, Dick.”

Dick kisses him again, on the side of the neck this time, as he slides another finger in.

Jason moans at the stretch. Usually two fingers is easy for him, but tonight it’s more of a burn and he pushes into it, really wanting to feel it.

Dick fucks his fingers shallowly a few times, rough and fast before he pushes them both deep, a slow slide.

Jason starts gasping, he can feel himself clenching down on Dick’s knuckles and it’s so good, deep and hard and when Dick moves his fingers, the textures on the gloves press against Jason’s prostate, and he makes an embarrassing whining sound.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Dick says.

Jason curls his fingers against the wall as Dick thrusts his fingers again. “More,” he demands, even though he’s not quite ready. Usually Dick makes him wet and loose, fucking in easily, but Jason wants it rough tonight, wants it to burn, wants to feel it later.

Dick withdraws both his fingers before he slides three back in and Jason can’t help choking on his breath at the stretch.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he chants, shoving his hips back on the fingers.

Dick groans. Jason wonders what the clench of his body feels like through the gloves. “Fuck, Jason.”

“Come on,” Jason says, arching his back, squeezing around Dick’s fingers, rolling his hips, doing everything he can to goad him on.

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” Dick says.

“Wouldn’t,” Jason pants. “Dick, please.”

“Okay,” Dick agrees. He pets at Jason’s ass while he withdraws his fingers.

There’s clinking as he undoes his belt, Batman’s fucking utility belt, and then a thud as it hits the ground. Jason can see it so clearly in his mind’s eye, the image of Dick in the Batsuit with his cock out, and suddenly he needs to see it for himself.

“Dick, fuck, turn me around, I want to see.”

“Okay,” Dick agrees again, petting over Jason’s hips before he grabs him and spins him, holding him in place.

It’s better than Jason’s imagination, and definitely something he’s going to jerk off to until the day he dies. Dick’s hair is messy from the cowl, sticking up every which way. The makeup is smeared around his eyes, making them look brighter, dark blue a ring of color around the black of his pupils. His lips are red and swollen, like Dick has been biting at them this whole time, and his cheeks match, flushed with arousal. His cock is sticking out of the zipper of the crotch of the suit, dark red with blood, head already smearing precoma against the abs of the suit. His right glove is shiny with lube.

“Fucking _hell_ you’re hot,” Jason says. “Come here, kiss me.”

Dick does, even pressing his knee up between Jason’s legs so Jason can rut against the armor covering it as they make out, sloppy and wet, smearing spit over each other’s faces. It’s dirty and so, so hot. Jason winds one of his hands through Dick’s hair and grips at the front edge of the cape with his other.

“In me,” Jason demands.

“Like this?” Dick asks, sounding surprised.

“Yeah, lift me up,” Jason says, his head spinning. Suddenly he’s never wanted anything more than for Batman, fully dressed, to fuck up against the wall of his cave.

Dick kisses him, biting as his lips before he pulls back again.

Jason kciks his pants off over his boots, glad they’re loose, uncaring if he messes them up, or if anything catches. He would give up every stitch of clothing he has to get Dick’s cock inside him as soon as possible. Once he’s free he uses the grip he has on Dick’s shoulder to lift himself up, and Dick slides his arms under Jason’s thighs to help, until Jason is braced with his back against the wall and his legs around Dick’s waist, hands on his shoulders.

Dick lets go with one hand to wrap it around his cock, slicking it, then positioning it at Jason’s ass.

Jason cants his hips in invitation and waits, excited, needy.

It’s all worth it when Dick pushes in, the head of his cock stretching Jason wide. It burns, Jason wasn’t prepped enough but it’s better this way, he doesn’t care he wants to remember this forever, wishes he could memorize the ache perfectly. Dick slides in deeper, pressing closer and closer, until he’s fully in, hips against Jason’s ass, and Jason can feel the press of the armor and the metal against it. He grinds his hips, trying to keep Dick deep, wanting his head to nudge at his prostate.

Dick grinds against him, staying deep, staying close.

They’re both panting, eyes locked as Dick starts to move, first a rocking and then gaining speed, fucking into Jason harder and harder, until he’s slamming in, Jason meeting him thrust for thrust, both of them using every bit of leverage they can to rock together.

Dick is murmuring, he tends to start talking as he approaches orgasm, hot nothings, meaningless babble about how hot Jason is, how tight, how much Dick loves him, and Jason drinks it in basks in the attention, in the bruising grip of Dick’s fingers, and the equally bruising thrusts against his ass, their skin slapping, the metal on the Batsuit clinking, all of it leaving Jason breathless as he comes.

It’s a blinding orgasm, one that builds even as he comes, and he manages to keep his eyes open, wanting to see, wanting to see his come streak across the suit. It’s worth it, the white splattering across the black and Jason groans to see it, grunting, panting, coming harder than he can ever remember doing in his life as he claws at Dick’s shoulder, at the strong, broad armor of the Batman.

He hears it when Dick comes, because his babbling turns into shout, his fingers biting deeper into the soft skin of Jason’s thighs, and Jason feels himself come again, his orgasm stretching, his whole body shaking with it. He feels shocked, overwhelmed, in the best way, can’t stop the trembling in his limbs or the pounding of his heart.

He and Dick slide to the ground in a messy heap, Dick lying his head on Jason’s shoulder as he pulls out. “Fuck, Jay, that was amazing. Incredible. I’m pretty sure that’s the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.”

Jason laughs a little. “Fuck, me too,” he agrees. Even now it’s overwhelming. Dick is in between his splayed legs, and the cape is draping over both of them, so expansive that they might even look decent if viewed from the right angle.

Dick pants into Jasons’ neck. “Love you,” he says.

Jason winds his fingers into Dick’s hair. “Yeah, I love you too,” he says.

Dick presses closer, like he’s trying to get into Jason’s lap. He’s heavy, his own dead weight and the weight of the full suit all pressed against Jason, but Jason just leans back against the wall and takes it.

“Give me a minute,” Dick mumbles.

“Sure thing, Dickiebird,” Jason says. “Whatever you want.”

“Mm,” Dick says. “No, whatever you want.”

Jason chuckles a little. “Okay, Dick. Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever DC fic tell me if I butchered the universe.


End file.
